Juego de niños
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Cullen y Ashe Amell se conocían desde la mas tierna infancia, pero al hacerse mayores empiezan a entender que lo que fueron unos juegos no pueden ser parte de la realidad.


**Disclaimer: Dragon Age y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bioware.**

* * *

><p>Para ellos aquello siempre había sido un juego de niños, nunca pudieron aspirar a mas.<p>

Cullen recordaba el día en que conoció a Ashe Amell, eran dos críos, demasiado jóvenes para entender que eran de dos mundos diferentes.

Él acababa de llegar como recluta de la orden templaria al Círculo de Magos de Ferelden en el lago Calenhad, lo habían mandado a enviar una carta a uno de sus superiores y pasando la planta baja de Latorre, donde estaba la biblioteca y donde enseñaban a los aprendices, los cuales lanzaban conjuros de todos los colores.

A Cullen le gustaba mirarlos de lejos, imaginando que hacía cada hechizo y también, en su inocencia e ignorancia, el porqué todos los magos estaban encerrados allí, no parecían malas personas.

Aquel día, correteó por la biblioteca para llevar el mensaje rápidamente cuando no vio a una fila de libros portados por alguien que se escondía tras ellos y que andaba hacia él, lo que causó que chocasen y cayesen al suelo, libros incluidos.

-¡Eh, mira por dónde vas! -le espetó a la persona.

Al alzar la mirada se encontró con una chiquilla un poco menor que él, con la cara surcada de pecas y una larga caballera de color rojo fuego muy vivo cuyo flequillo tapaba su ojo derecho, el izquierdo se veía que era de un color azul cielo.

La niña parecía agobiada intentando recoger los libros y documentos que habían caído al suelo.

-Espera -le dijo él- yo te ayudo -añadió cogiendo un libro y dándoselo.

Pero la niña negó con la cabeza y reculó un poco como si quisiese evitar el contacto con él.

-No voy a morderte -le dijo Cullen-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Cullen y soy aprendiz de templario.

-¿Aprendiz de templario? -le preguntó ella- ¿eso existe?

-Si hay aprendices de mago también habrá de templarios -razonó él-¿te has hecho daño?

-No -negó ella- pero se me han caído todos los libros y Wynne me está esperando para seguir la clase.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Cullen-te voy a ayudar y le diré a la señora Wynne que has tardado por mi culpa.

-Eres muy amable -le dijo ella cogiendo algunos libros- no eres como los otros templarios.

-¿Y cómo son los otros? -le preguntó él cogiendo otros.

-Pues…-murmuró ella pensativa- no sé, nos miran raro y murmuran al vernos.

-Bueno, nosotros os tenemos que vigilar -le dijo Cullen.

Eso pareció molestar a la niña que le quitó los libros de las manos, se irguió orgullosa y se alejó del joven recluta. Cullen se quedó mirándola sin comprender que había hecho para ofenderla.

De lejos la vio acercarse a una mujer que le sonrió al coger los libros que ella le había traído.

-Muchas gracias Ashe -le dijo.

Ashe, ese era su nombre, un nombre que no olvidaría.

* * *

><p>Durante los meses siguientes Cullen siguió observando a Ashe desde la lejanía, a veces mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca y otras cuando practicaba magia, aunque deseaba acercarse a ella, pedirle disculpas y conocerla mejor la fuerte vigilancia que tenían los magos no podía hacerlo libremente.<p>

La única oportunidad que veía era cuando la niña iba a estudiar a la biblioteca y se levanta a coger alguno de los gruesos y viejos tomos que tenían. Solo tenía que esperar a que eso pasase y armarse de valor.

Después de una tarde esperando la vio corretear en busca de un libro.

Bien, era su oportunidad.

Se acercó a ella mientras Ashe ojeaba el libro que acababa de coger y por lo tanto, estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para no darse cuenta de que en ese preciso instante no estaba sola, lo que llevo al joven templario a toser para hacerse notar.

Ashe alzó la vista y frunció el ceño al verle.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó.

-Creo que te ofendí el otro día -le dijo él- y quería pedirte perdón. Aunque no sé qué fue lo que te molestó.

-Dijiste que los templarios estaban para vigilarlos -murmuró ella- pero yo no he hecho nada malo.

-Eres una maga -comentó él- estáis aquí por vuestro bien pero yo aun no sé porque os tienen aquí.

La niña volvió a suspirar y se concentro de nuevo en su libro.

-¿Qué estudias? -le preguntó él.

-La historia del Circulo,- le contestó ella- nunca he salido fuera así que conozco el mundo por los libros

-¿No has salido nunca? -le preguntó Cullen extrañado- ¿Y tus padres?

-No lo sé -le contestó Ashe- no les recuerdo, me dijeron que me trajeron aquí de bebé.

-Yo tampoco tengo -le explico él- murieron y la Capilla se hizo cargo de mi.

-Puede que yo sea una maga y un templario -le dijo ella- pero no somos tan diferentes.

-Podemos ser amigos -le ofreció Cullen.

-Yo ya tengo un amigo -le dijo ella- se llama Jowan, pero nunca he tenido un amigo templario.

-Ni yo una amiga maga -le dijo él.

-Tengo que volver a estudiar -le dijo ella- ¿hablamos más tarde?

Cullen asintió y se despidió de su nueva amiga mientras ella volvía a la mesa a seguir estudiando, para luego él retornar a su puesto.

* * *

><p>Así fue como Ashe y Cullen se conocieron y se hicieron amigos, creando la costumbre de verse cada tarde en la biblioteca para hablar de lo que habían hecho durante el día y de sus vidas, aunque eso no era siempre un buen tema, ninguno de los dos tenía mucho que contar.<p>

El tiempo fue pasando y con él los años.

Las cosas en la torre cambiaron muy poco, solo el paso del tiempo había cambiado a sus moradores, había algunos nuevos pero por lo general todos se mantenían igual.

Ashe ya no era una niña, había crecido para convertirse en una joven inteligente y talentosa, siendo una de las favoritas del Primer Encantador Irving lo que suscitaba algunos celos de sus compañeros.

Pero ella hacía caso omiso dedicándose a seguir estudiando y mejorando o pasando tiempo con Jowan o Cullen.

La relación con el joven templario era algo que preocupaba a los superiores de ambos, no veían con buenos ojos que dos personas que debían de temerse y respetarse, casi siempre alguien los vigilaba de lejos comprobando que las charlas nunca llegasen a mas.

Pero Ashe tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, su Angustia, si la fallaba perdía algo más que un examen, podía perder la vida, por lo que se concentraba en practicar hechizos para que eso no sucediese.

Cullen por su parte estaba muy preocupado por el bienestar de su amiga, confiaba en su talento pero no podía estar seguro de lo que era la Angustia, por mucho que le hubiesen explicado no dejaba de pensar en que esa prueba no podía ser nada sencilla. Temía que Ashe fallase y muriese. Temía perderla.

Unas semanas antes de la fecha se acercó a ella, no iban a hablar como de costumbre, esta vez tenía algo que proponerle.

-Podemos huir juntos -le dijo.

-¿Qué? -susurró ella para que no los oyesen- ¿Huir? ¿Tú y yo?

-No quiero que te pase nada -le explicó él- no hay garantías de que vuelvas.

-¿Tan poca fe tienes en mi? -le replicó ella.

-Tengo fe en ti -le contestó él- pero no en los demonios que habitan en el Velo, ellos pueden hacerte daño y…

-Y terminar muerta -le dijo ella terminando la frase- o peor, convertida en una abominación. Pero eso no va a pasar.

-Yo solo quiero que estés segura -le dijo él.

-Bueno Cullen para los magos no hay lugar más seguro que este, ¿no? -le preguntó ella.

-Podemos intentarlo -insistió él- hace poco un mago se escapó.

-Y lo pillaron, ¿verdad? -le dijo ella- siempre lo hacen, tienen la filacteria. Así que olvídate de eso y confía en mí, puedo hacerlo porque si nos vamos y nos pillan…no sé qué será de nosotros.

-Ni a ti te van a matar ni a mi -le dijo él- lo peor que me puede pasar a mi es que me sanción y a ti que te tengan bajo vigilancia unas semanas.

-Cullen…-le dijo ella con una sonrisa- de verdad aprecio el gesto pero todo va a ir bien, además…esto ya no es como éramos niños, por mucho que yo desease conocer el mundo no puedo, este es mi lugar.

Con ello la chica dio por concluida la conversación, el destino de Ashe estaba a punto de sellarse y al de su amado Cullen le faltaba muy poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Originalmente esto iba a ser un oneshot pero comencé a escribir sobre la Angustia de Ashe y vi que era incapaz de resumir sin que me ocupase mas paginas de lo que tenia pensado,así que lo he dividido en dos y creo que se quedara asi.**

**Cullen es uno de mis personajes favoritos de DA Origin me alegra mucho que vaya a ser romance en el Inquisition, así por fin creo que podremos saber algo mas sobre su vida, ya que todo lo que he puesto aqui son suposiciones y headcanons que tenia.**

**Y bueno, gracias por leer y las reviews son bienvenidas ya que me ayudaran a saber si voy por buen camino.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
